supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Bayonetta (SSB4)
:Este artículo trata sobre la aparición de Bayonetta en ''Super Smash Bros. 4. Para ver información general sobre el personaje, véase Bayonetta.'' Bayonetta (''ベヨネッタ Beyonetta'') es un personaje descargable de Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. Fue anunciada en la última videopresentación dedicada al juego el 15 de diciembre de 2015 junto con su escenario, la Torre del reloj de Umbra. Bayonetta aparece como personaje jugable debido a que resultó ser la ganadora de la votación "Elige un personaje de Smash Bros.", siendo el primer lugar en las votaciones europeas y siendo parte del Top 5 en la votaciones norteamericanas. Caracteristicas Bayonetta es un personaje cuyas principales características son su velocidad y la cantidad de combos que puede realizar para dañar a sus contrincantes, posee varias características únicas que la vuelven una luchadora destacada, sobre todo en sus ataques aéreos. La principal fortaleza de Bayonetta podría ser su combinación de ataques, contando con un buen número de acumuladores de daño y con ataques Smash capaces de mandar a volar a sus enemigos con relativa facilidad. Una característica única de este personaje son sus artes balísticas, se trata de una habilidad que posee Bayonetta con la cual tras realizar un ataque, si se mantiene presionado el botón que lo desencandenó, ella disparará una ráfaga de balas invisibles, estas balas no harán retroceder al contrincante pero ayudarán a aumentar su daño. Dos balas causan en el rival 1% de daño por lo que probablemente cada bala genera un 0.5% de daño. Otra característica única de Bayonetta es su vampiro interior, una habilidad que le permite evitar una parte del daño provocado por un ataque y que se activa cuando alguien la ataca poco después de activado su movimiento especial hacia abajo o cuando ella esquiva un ataque mediante una finta justo en el instante en el que el personaje logra acertarle el golpe, esta habilidad puede activarse tanto en tierra como en aire. Esta peculiaridad, además de reducir el daño recibido también retira toda la potencia del ataque, es decir, que Bayonetta es herida pero no es lanzada a ningún sitio. Sus ataques más fuertes son sus ataques Smash. Al realizarlos, Bayonetta invoca, a través de diferentes portales, las extremidades de la demonio "Madama Butterfly" que cuentan con una gran potencia y pueden arrojar lejos a los personajes enemigos. Su principal fortaleza pasa a ser la facilidad con la que puede combinar ataques que acumulen bastante daño al rival para al final, acabarlo con un ataque Smash. Una de sus principales debilidades es que sus movimientos tardan mucho en comenzar, la mayoría saliendo después del fotograma 9, dejándola vulnerable por algunos instantes. Otro punto negativo es que, salvo por sus ataques Smash y su ataque aéreo hacia atrás, carece de ataques con suficiente potencia para lanzar a sus enemigos fuera del escenario, además, si falla al realizar un ataque Smash, queda vulnerable por el tiempo suficiente para que su rival le ataque. Otra debilidad de sus ataques Smash es que tienen una prioridad de 0, esto significando que si cualquier ataque choca con ellos, lo va a cancelar. El movimiento especial hacia arriba de Bayonetta recorre una muy corta distancia, no obstante, esto se compensa con el hecho de que ella no queda vulnerable después de utilizarlo y además, puede realizar un segundo salto para después volver a realizar su movimiento especial hacia arriba, dándole una amplia probabilidad de recuperación vertical. Esa característica de no quedar vulnerable le permite de hecho armar combos muy largos en el aire; sin embargo, dicha característica trae consigo un contra: Entre más tiempo pase en el aire Bayonetta, su recuperación al caer al suelo será más larga, dejándola susceptible a los ataques de su rival. En conclusión, el personaje de Bayonetta es útil para aquellos jugadores que opten por la agilidad como arma principal y que sepan esperar el momento oportuno para realizar ataques contundentes. Movimientos Ataques terrestres Normales *Ataque normal: Consta de 4 partes. En la primera parte lanza un golpe con la mano izquierda golpeando al rival con la pistola que lleva en dicha mano, de dejarse presionado el botón de ataque, disparará un total de 10 balas, el ataque genera entre 1% y 11% de daño. La segunda parte de este ataque consiste en que ella da un giro sobre sí misma y ataca al personaje con su brazo derecho, si se deja presionado el botón de ataque lanzará otras 10 balas, el ataque genera 1% y 5% de daño. La tercera parte del movimiento consiste en que ella conecta un gancho con la mano derecha y lanza al oponente al aire, de dejar presionado el botón de ataque lanzará otras 10 balas, el ataque genera entre 3% y 5% de daño. Finalmente, en la cuarta parte del ataque ella lanzará una serie de golpes rápidos a su rival que se verán acompañados de una serie de calaveras que también lo golpearán, de dejar presionado el botón de ataque lanzará otras 10 balas, el ataque genera entre 1% y 11% de daño. Bien conectado, el ataque puede generar hasta 30% de daño. *Ataque en carrera: Avanza rápidamente y golpea con su brazo al oponente mientras una clase de aura la rodea (azul si se juega con la versión de Bayonetta 2 o roja si se juega con la versión de Bayonetta 1), causa entre 9% y 10% de daño. *Fuerte lateral: Consta de 3 partes. En la primera parte del ataque, Bayonetta lanza una patada hacia enfrente, de dejar oprimido el botón de ataque, disparará una ráfaga de 10 balas, generando entre 3 y 8% de daño. En la segunda parte de este ataque, Bayonetta da otra patada y de dejar oprimido el botón disparará 10 balas, generando entre 2% y 5%. En la tercera y última parte arremete con una patada alta y de dejar oprimido el botón lanza un total de 10 balas, generando entre 9% 14% de daño. Bien conectado, el ataque puede generar entre 15% y 26% de daño. *Fuerte hacia arriba: Da un golpe ascendente con su puño derecho, generando entre 5% y 11% de daño. *Fuerte hacia abajo: Da un giro rápido que genera entre 6% y 7% de daño, de dejar oprimido el botón de ataque disparará 20 balas hacia enfrente y 10 hacia atrás, el ataque completo puede generar entre 6% y 11% de daño. Smash *Ataque Smash lateral: Invoca el brazo de Madama Butterfly y golpea con él a su oponente, es más efectivo si golpe la punta del puño, de dejar oprimido el botón de ataque disparará 10 balas, generando entre 16 y 26% de daño. *Ataque Smash hacia arriba: Invoca el puño de Madama Butterfly y golpea con él a su oponente desde el suelo, de dejar oprimido el botón de ataque disparará 10 balas de cada una de las pistolas en sus manos, generando entre 17% y 26% de daño. *Ataque Smash hacia abajo: Invoca el pie de Madama Butterfly y aplasta con él a su oponente, ella también da un pequeño taconazo que puede igualmente herir al rival, de dejar oprimido el botón de ataque, disparará 10 balas por las pistolas de sus pies, aunque estas rebotan inmediatamente en el piso; el ataque genera entre 20% y 28% de daño, además de que si se usa contra un rival que esté en el aire o agarrado del borde del escenario, actuará como un Smash meteórico. Ataques de recuperación *Boca abajo: Da un giro sobre sí misma apoyándose en sus brazos y lanzando una patada giratoria. Genera 7% de daño. *Boca arriba: Da un giro sobre sí misma apoyándose sobre sus brazos y lanzando una patada giratoria. Genera 7% de daño. *Desde el borde: Se apoya en el brazo con el que se sostiene del borde y lanza una patada al escenario. generando 7% de daño. Ataques aéreos *Normal: Estando en el aire, da un giro de 360 grados propinando un patada a los personajes cercanos. Si se deja presionado el botón de ataque lanzará 12 balas (6 hacia cada lado), provocando entre 8% y 11% de daño. *Hacia adelante: Es un ataque de 3 partes. En la primera parte lanza un puñetazo y de dejar oprimido el botón de ataque disparará 10 balas. Provocando entre 3% y 5% de daño. En la segunda parte ella da un giro y golpea con su otro puño, de dejar oprimido el botón de ataque disparará 10 balas, provocando entre 2% y 5% de daño. En la tercera parte, ella se da un giro vertical y propina una patada al contrincante, de dejar oprimido el botón de ataque disparará 10 veces por las dos pistolas de sus manos y por una de las pistolas en sus pies, el ataque causa entre 6% y 8% de daño. Bien acertado, el ataque puede generar hasta 18% de daño. *Hacia atrás: Lanza una patada hacia atrás, dejando oprimido el botón de ataque disparará 10 balas. Provoca entre 10% y 12% de daño. *Hacia arriba: Da un giro vertical lanzando una patada. De dejar oprimido el botón disparará 10 balas y además con cada giro que de, lanzará una nueva patada. La primera genera entre 5% y 7% de daño y las demás entre 12% y 13% de daño. *Hacia abajo: Da un giro vertical hacia atrás y luego se desplaza con velocidad hacia el suelo, de acertar el golpe con la punta del talón el ataque funciona como un Smash meteórico. Si el rival está en el suelo, recibirá una patada que le generará 5% de daño seguido de un segundo golpe que le ocasionará entre 7% y 8& de daño. Además, de dejar presionado el botón, Bayonetta dará 10 disparos. El ataque puede generar hasta 15% de daño. Agarres y lanzamientos *Agarre: Extiende su mano derecha y toma al oponente, de fallar quedará vulnerable por varios instantes. *Agarre corriendo: Se detiene y se agacha un poco extendiendo la mano derecha para sujetar al rival, de la misma manera que en el caso anterior, de fallar quedará vulnerable varios instantes. *Golpiza: Con la mano izquierda golpea al personaje dándole bofetadas, por cada vez que se presione el botón hará este movimiento dos veces, generando entre 2% y 3% de daño por cada golpiza que de. *Lanzamiento hacia adelante: Se da un pequeño giro y usando su espalda, embiste al personaje con fuerza. Genera 10% de daño. *Lanzamiento hacia atrás: Lanza al oponente hacia atrás y después, cuando éste está en el aire, le da una patada. Provoca 9% de daño. *Lanzamiento hacia arriba: Lanza al oponente hacia arriba y después, cuando éste está en el aire, le da una patada. Provoca 7% de daño. *Lanzamiento hacia abajo: Suela al oponente y antes de que éste pueda reaccionar, le da una patada que lo lanza al suelo. Genera 8% de daño. Movimientos especiales Otros Entrada *Vuela hacia el escenario transformada en su Vampiro Interior, se reforma y hace aparecer el símbolo de magia de las Brujas de Umbra . Burlas * Burla 1: Gira alrededor de sí misma como una bailarina de ballet, mueve ambos brazos alrededor de ella de una manera graciosa y después llama la atención poniendo los brazos sobre su cabeza diciendo "If you need to learn how to talk to a lady, ask your mum (traducido como "Si necesitas aprender como hablar con una dama, pregúntale a tu mamá"). *Burla 2: Gira alrededor de sí misma, y luego señala ambas pistolas directamente delante de ella mientras dice "New 'do, dead you", esta siendo una de sus burlas en Bayonetta 2, haciendo referencia a su cambio de corte entre los dos juegos. *Burla 3: Coloca sus pistolas alrededor de la cabeza de múltiples maneras, marcando al final su cabeza y el torso, realiza un paso hacía atrás amplio, mira lejos de los luchadores, y luego mira hacia atrás. Nota: Debido a la longitud de sus burlas, los jugadores son capaces de cancelarlas en cualquier momento. Pose de espera *Extiende sus manos en hacia enfrente y con una sonrisa, agita la pistola en su mano izquierda a manera de incitación al combate. Pose de victoria *Pose de victoria 1: da varios pasos hacia atrás y con sus pistolas, gira alrededor de sí misma como una bailarina, y luego apunta con sus pistolas hacia la derecha diciendo "That all you got?" (traducido como "¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?") o "You're making it easy" (traducido como "Estás haciendo que sea fácil"). *Pose de victoria 2: hace varios giros en el suelo moviendo sus piernas, para terminar guiando su ojo derecho de cuclillas y con el brazo derecho recargado en su mentón mientras dice "Dreadful" (traducido como "Terrible") o "Don't make me beg" (traducido como "No me hagas suplicar"). *Pose de victoria 3: Coloca sus pistolas alrededor de la cabeza de múltiples maneras, marcando al final su cabeza y el torso, realiza un paso hacía atrás amplio, mira lejos de la pantalla, y luego mira hacia atrás mientras dice "Miss me, baby?" (traducido como "¿Me extrañaste, bebé?"). Paleta de colores 710px Tema de victoria center Descripción de los trofeos Además de su trofeo de luchadora y su trofeo Alt., Bayonetta también posee un trofeo con su apariencia original en su primer juego. :Bayonetta :Bayonetta es una de las últimas brujas sobrevivientes del clan de las Brujas de Umbra. Es una maestra de las Artes balísticas y puede usar su pelo como medio para invocar demonios infernales. Puede hacer todo eso y más en Smash, donde si mantienes oprimido el botón de ataque, ¡disparará balas que dañarán al enemigo y le quitarán las ganas de acercarse! :*''Bayonetta'' (01/2010) :*''Wii U: Bayonetta 2'' (10/2014) :Bayonetta (alt.) :Si usas en el aire el ataque especial lateral de Bayonetta, darás una patada diagonal hacia arriba capaz de atravesar plataformas. Si oprime hacia abajo justo antes de hacer el movimiento, ¡se convertirá en un ataque hacia abajo! Y si golpeas a un enemigo en el aire, puedes usar el ataque de nuevo antes de tocar el suelo. ¡Es perfecto para combos y recuperaciones! :*''Bayonetta'' (01/2010) :*''Wii U: Bayonetta 2'' (10/2014) :Bayonetta (original) :Esta Bruja de Umbra se despierta tras cientos de años sin ningún recuerdo de su pasado. Tras pasarse el tiempo vestida de monja para llamar la atención de los ángeles y luchar contra ellos, se encuentra con una bruja con los mismos poderes que ella y empieza a recuperar la memoria, ¡lo que la conduce a una batalla para salvar el mundo! :*''Bayonetta'' (01/2010) Nintendo 3DS Trofeo de Bayonetta SSB4 (3DS).png|Trofeo de Bayonetta Trofeo de Bayonetta (alt.) SSB4 (3DS).png|Trofeo de Bayonetta (alt.) Trofeo de Bayonetta (original) SSB4 (3DS).png|Trofeo de Bayonetta (original) Wii U Trofeo de Bayonetta SSB4 (Wii U).png|Trofeo de Bayonetta Trofeo de Bayonetta (alt.) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Trofeo de Bayonetta (alt.) Trofeo de Bayonetta (original) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Trofeo de Bayonetta (original) Curiosidades *Bayonetta es el único personaje invitado femenino en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] **Bayonetta también es el único personaje femenino disponible como contenido descargable (sin contar la versión femenina de Corrin como traje alternativo). *Bayonetta y Cloud son los únicos personajes que cambian su arma con su traje alternativo. **Asímismo, Bayonetta es el único personaje cuyo efectos de ataque cambian de color dependiendo del traje que utilice. *En las versiones japonesas de Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, al seleccionar su diseño de Bayonetta 2, la actriz de voz japonesa Atsuko Tanaka le dará voz al personaje; sin embargo, si se selecciona su diseño del juego Bayonetta, la actriz de voz británica Hellena Taylor pasará a darle voz al personaje, haciendo a Bayonetta el primer personaje en la serie Super Smash Bros. en esta situación. Esto se debe al hecho de que cuando el primer juego fue lanzado en Japón, este no contaba con actuación de voz japonesa, algo que Hideki Kamiya solo consideró tras el lanzamiento de la película animada Bayonetta: Bloody Fate, lo que llevó a que fuera incorporado en la versión de Wii U de dicho juego, así como en Bayonetta 2. *Esta es la única personaje que sangra al ser golpeado. *Además esta es la única personaje que tenga un Smash Final que cause O.H.K.O en porcentajes altos al 100%. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también Categoría:Contenido descargable